Is This Hell?
by Rainchill
Summary: THIS IS AN AMUTO STORY Amu is married to Tadase Hotori at the age of 23 for 2 months. they've dated for 6 months and met a bar. But Tadase is soon to have violence problems and a terrible marriage occurs. Then Amu finds ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, ^.^ This story is full AMUTO even though it might not seem like

it at first. I just wanted to make that clear! May have lemons. I

don't know yet. Please review and tell me how you like it!

I woke up and smiled at my new husband.

I was now Amu Hotori

Married to Tadase hotori.

It was so hard to believe. A fairytale. MY fairytale.

He touched a lock of my hair.

"Morning beauitful." I smiled as I kissed him happily.

I went to go take a shower, as tadase got ready for the day.

"So kuaki was excited because it's been 2 months...he wants to go out

to _our _bar. So we kinda have to go...what do you think?"

I giggled "i'm in"

The music was loud. Me and tadase, never drank at bars, we just liked

to dance.

"Hey there's kukai and nagihiko he grabbed my hand and led me towards

them.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ammmmuuu. Tadase! My bro! Wazzzzzzzzzz upppp?" kukai

slapped tadase on the shoulder with a burp. "Whyyyy don't yooou havvve

someee beer?"

"You drunk little bastard!" utau playfully punched him. "Get meh

another bottle of whine." he saluted her and danced his way to a

counter.

"Ummm. You guys are seriously drunk"

"HAHAHA! Like you've neverrr Been drunk amu. I remember at your

bachorlette party you got so drunk you went and po-" "Ahaha." I

laughed nervously. "no need to share." Utau shrugged. "Amu its time to

get YOU drunk." naghiko was really the only responsible drinker,"Amu

just have a glass of whine to shut her up." I smiled at him. "I guess.

Where's rima?" "He f*ucked her up, and now she's pregnet." utau

blurted. "What? I did not! We wore protection!" nagihiko raised his

glass. "To condoms!" "To condoms!" utau cheered. "Wow." I sweat

dropped.

"Are you going to drink anything tadase?" I turned to tadase.

"I-uh-I don't know." he blushed.

I giggled. "Drinking for the first time isn't that bad. It just

sometimes brings out your bad charater."

yes tadase, has never had a beer at the age of 24.. Today we were

celebrating our 2 month annerversy, and kukai has a rule. Number 2 is

the magic number, and that whenever a 2 somehow occurs, you must get

drunk stupid. It's a retarted rule, but it's just a excuse for him to

get drunk.

He nodded, "I guess I kinda have too."

Kukai came back with 2 buckets of beer. "WhooOOoS ready to get drunkk!"

We all laughed as we toasted to our happy lives.

But no life can stay perfect forever, can it?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! 3 thx for reviewing bma925. :D

Answers too your questions (I just made that ch. Up in like 20 minutes

so I get that it probably Was cunfuzzling. :D)

1: utau was always there. I just really didn't want tadase to say

"Theres Utau, kukai, and nadeshiko!" I don't know it seems...like too

much for me, so I just made him say two names. Lol that doesn't make

much sense does it?

2: GUHHHHHHHH! gomen! I always get their names mixed up! How

embarresing. I'll have to change that right away. Dx thx for pointing

that out. But yes I meant Nagihiko. Yes that's how smart I am.

So I'm SUPER SORRY! T.T ok anyway here's hopefully a better ch.

"La .ba da. De dum boommm." I danced inside the house drunkly

with tadase behind me. "Amu...sHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." he pated my head.

"Tadase I w-" my hand waved over a glass bottle and crashed on the

ground. My foot slipped and my hand landed on the glass, force pushed

the glass into my hand. I screeched loudly. "Ugh! AMU SHut UP!" "My

hand!" I sobbed. "Theres glass in it! Help tadase!" I cried in pain.

"migrain.." he mummbled. "Amu.." I screeched. "Help tadase! There's

glass in m-" he slapped me.

"Amu. _Stop._" I stared at him. "What...?"

my sight was blurry. "Lets get the glass out." he tried to walk over

to me, but drunkly fell, almost getting glass in his ear. "UghhhHHhH."

I cried by the seconds. "Tadase...it burns..." he wobbled over to me,

and pulled the glass out quickly. "What should we do?" "Go to the

hospital!" I screamed. He nodded and tried to open the oven. "Get in

the car!"... "Tadase, that's the freakin oven!" he looked at me

oddly before his mouth shaped an O. "Hm." drunkly tadase took my hand

and tried to find the door.

"Should you really be driving?" I sat in the car holding my hand.

"Probably not..." he pulled out his cell phone and called 911. My

hand..my arm. Blood was all over it. It just looked like a pool of

blood. No cut in sight. I watched a tear fall on my hand. I screamed

in pain. "TADASE! _HELP_!"

Screaming. Cries. Blood. Yelling. Sirens. Crying. Kisses. Blackness.

.

.

.

.

My eyes opened softly.

_What happend?_

_Did tadase.._

_No._

_Am I dead? No.._

Color came to my picture. I was in a room. It was white, with a small

bathroom, and a beeping noise sourrounded the room.

"OUghowughhh." I groaned. _My arm.._

_At least I still have it._

_Well I was certainly in a hospital room. Something weird surrounded my _

_hand. Someone opened the door and their eyes grew wide when they saw_

_me awake._ "Nurse! Nurse!" people ran towards me yelling. I

screamed...well I _thought_ I did.. Nobody reacted. I tried to push them

away. _Stop! Your crowding me! Stop! Tadase! Where are you? Save me_!


	3. Chapter 3

***I seriously love you both for reviewing. ^.^ bma925, and ****  
****pinkkittyninja.. :D lol here's a longer chapter. I hope you guys like ****  
****it. Ikuto is soon to come~***

_He never came. Ever. Why? Not even the day I was released. It hurt. It __  
__hurt and I was pained.__  
_  
I woke up from surgury with..my arm up to my elbow gone. The doctors  
said they "Tried" but there was glass too far into my arm and they  
couldn't get it out. So they freakin cut off my arm. Well...half of  
it. I felt weird. I looked weird. What would tadase think? I haven't  
seen him sence the incident...I mean.. Nobody has visited me yet. My  
own husband..but what did he do...

I just remember screaming..  
tadase he threw something at me.. _No_. _It's all in your head Amu. __  
__Tadase is way too kind to do such a thing..._

_I need to talk to him._

*******************  
"Mrs. Hotori. You have a visitor." the nurse interrupted my thoughts.  
Kukai and utau walked through the doors. Utau was in tears. "Ohmigod  
amu! Y-your-" she ran to hug me in the hospital bed.

Kukai sat in the corner of the room.

"What happend?" he shook his head in a whisper. Utau moved herself so  
that she was sitting on my bed, but kukai could still see me.

"I can't remember..but. Glass. Wait. Did he push me? Ohmigod Utau. I  
think he pushed me." I started to cry. They exchanged a confused look.  
"Who pushed you? Glass?did someone like push you into a window?" kukai  
was obviously more confused than utau.

I started to cry harder. "Amu. Calm down." she wiped my tears and  
went to go get me a glass of water. "Oh amu." he walked around my room.

"...Was it Tadase?" I looked out the window with tear stained  
eyes. "I think so...Have you talked to him?"

"Who tadase?" utau walked in. "Howd you know?" kukai stared at the  
extra large glass of water. "I know everything, but anyway. Tadase has  
stayed in his house since the incident..which was like 2 months ago."  
"I know..a nurse told me how long ago it was. And he's never visited  
me. Right when I get out of here I'm going to go back and cry in his  
shoulder just like before."

I smiled at the thought as Utau and kukai exchanged a worried look.  
"When are you able to leave?" "probably soon..because I just had my  
surgury," I lifted my arm, "Mabey in around 3 days."

she nodded. "I hope everything goes okay with you and tadase-" "Can  
you tell us what happend now?" kukai interrupted his girlfriend.  
"Well," I sighed, "We came home from the bar..

Utau stared at me with a O for a mouth. "Tadase _Threw_ a glass cup at  
you after you just got injected WITH like 10 pieces of glass?"

she grabbed kukais hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know..it's so hard to remember. First it felt like car  
keys, then a pen, _THEN_ a glass. I can't tell you I'm for sure about  
anything, or if something DID actually happen. It's all too  
confusing..he might ha-" "Excuse me," a nurse popped her head in,  
"Visiting hours are over. Please let our patient rest." utau nodded.

"Bye amu...We'll be here the day your let out of here." kukai hugged  
me after utau. "Stay pink." she had a small smile and waved.

And they went away. Like everybody else. I'm alone. Nothing but the  
annoying beeping sound. My room got smaller as I closed my eyes.

*************  
"Are you excited about leaving?" utau wheeled me outside the hospital.  
"Yeah..I really want to see Tadase." I had a small smile.

"So where's Kukai?" " He went to his cousins daughters funeral."

"Oh."

she helped me into the car, and went to put her wheelchair in the  
trunk. "Do you want to come  
over?" she backed out of the hospital parking lot. "No. Too much  
medication, I think I'll go home." she was quiet.

"What?"

"Home?"

"Yeah. With tadase." she stared out the windsheild.  
"Mabey you should come over. I just cut some watermelon."

"Whats going on utau?" my eyes grew wide.

She pulled into a office buildings parking lot, and sat staring out  
the windsheild.

She sat quiet for awhile then stared at me in the eyes

"Hes a achohlic. He's gone crazy. Amu..after that happend...he can't  
stop thinking about it. We went over his house. And...he just yelled,  
threw something at us and drunkly walked over to us. But we left  
before he could do anything. Oh amu don't do it."

I was furious.

"Tadase is NOT like that! He is no fool! Drop me off at my house!"  
she started to cry. "Amu! Look at you! He hurt you! And you just want  
to come back to him?" "UTAU! Let me see Tadase!" I started to cry.

Quietly she put the key in the ignition, and sighed as if I was a pain

"You have to promise me….  
that y-you'll be careful." I brought my knees to my chest. "Please.  
Just let me see him."

***Does that count as a cliffy? Lol tell me if this met your approval of ****  
****being longer and whatnot. Lol, please Review! ^.^***


	4. Chapter 4

***hey! Best songs to listen to~ Breaking Dishes (Rihanna) Broken (lifehouse) anyway thanks for the reviews~ enjoy! Oh PS I don't own shugo chara, Breaking Dishes or****Broken****.*******

I staggered out of the car and watched utau through tear stained eyes. She stayed in the driveway crying. I picked up a small stone and threw it at her car; missing. "Go!" I shouted at her. She screamed at me and drove off.

Turning my back to her I yelled to him. "Tadase! It's amu! I'm back!" tiredly I shuffled to the door.

******

"yes?" Tadase said softly. He stared at me with wide eyes

"Hi.."

The door was about to close. "Tadase!" I put my foot in the door.

_"Wait_!" he grabbed my old shirt I wore long ago and kissed me. It was no soft happy kiss like the others, it was cruel, hard. He threw me against the floor and lay on top of me kissing me. "Tadase! Stop!" I pushed away, "What has gotten into you?" I staggered backwards. "Kiss me.." he whispered into my neck, as he pushed me against the wall.

"I love you.." his hands touched me. "Stop!" I shrieked, slapping him. "Tadase!" I looked around the room. It was messy..with beer bottles in areas of the room. "You need help!" "With _what_?" he yelled. "Why..are you getting mad so easily? Look at the beer bottles! Are you crazy? You hated dr-"

Then he punched me.

Right in the stomach.I shrieked in pain...

"W-What?" I huffed. he angrily took a near by bear bottle and threw it at me missing my head by inches.

"Need help with WHAT? Hinamori? You were a waste of a wife. I would be better of with a stripper than you!"

He walked up to me, and grabbed my hand. Literally dragging me to his bedroom. He used all his strength to lift me on his bed. "No.." was Tadase going to rape me? No! He kissed me waiting for me to respond. I tried to kick him off of me. He grabbed my hair, pulling it. He then punched me and slapped me in the face. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. I sat motionless...waiting to die.

Then god gave me my moment to run away.

His breaths were fast, and he stared at me.

How can I move? But...if I don't move soon enough I'll be dead. My nose was probably broken.. I hope my legs are working.

As fast as I could I ran out if the room.

Tadase noticed I was running and grabbed a glass throwing it at me. Swearing. . I stumbled out onto the street. It doesn't help I lived in the middle of nowhere. Or I did.

Blood covered me.

"Hey! Are you allright?" I heard a yell.

I couldnt take it anymore.

I fainted.

******************

_Ok let's guess where amu ends up today. I say the hospital again. I'm sick of this sence occurring. I snapped my eyes opened, with a frown.___

_Well amu, you guessed wrong_.

A man with blue hair looked back at me, his hair matching his eyes.

"Are you up?"  
"Ummm..." I coughed. "Why am I not in a hospital?"  
He sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm not a billionaire."  
I tried to sit up.  
"Hey! Your injured! Don't do that."  
"No shit Sherlock." I rolled my eyes laying down.  
With a straight face He walked over to a chair and read a book.  
I closed my eyes angrily. What a rude person.

_****************__  
__when I woke up I felt bad. Poor blue haired man. But why am I even here in the first place?__  
__Then I remembered . I tried to cry, but it hurt. I looked around.__  
_"Hey..are you there?"

I heard footsteps and his face appeared.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes..Can you help me sit up? I'm getting tired of laying down..."

"Hm." but he still helped me up.

"Sorry I was so rude before..because.." I finally could cry. Tears blurred my vision. "He punched me!" I sobbed against a wall.

The man raised his eyebrows.

After I wiped my eyes he finally spoke. "What's your name?"  
"Amu Hotori...I mean..Amu Hinamori."  
A quizzical look passed his face.  
"Where am I?"  
"My home. But that doesn't matter. What was going on in that house?"  
My eyes filled with tears.

"Tadase abused me!" I shrieked.  
His eyes grew wide for a second and left the room. I sat in the house crying until he came back.  
"Your nose is broken, and so are two of your fingers. Your bleeding was uncontrollable but, it's back to minimum now. Listen," he brought in a box of tissues, "You can stay here awhile. I know you should be in the hospital, especially with your arm...gone. But after that sence..it doesn't seem as if you really have a lot if money. It might be safer if I fix you up."

"Why should I trust you of all people?"  
He kinda smirked, "I went to collage and right now I work as a nurse, don't you think I would know these things?" he bent down on his knees.

"You've been asleep for 3 days you know that?" I sat quiet, as he took a tissue and wiped my tears. "I have to go to work soon though. Are you going to handle being alone?" "I'm 23 for gods sake! Of course I can!"  
His blue eyes seemed surprised.

"Twenty-three?"

"Yes..why how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

My eyebrows raised. "And your not married yet?" he got up and walked towards a door. My question hung in the air.

Tadase..he really did hurt me..and utau was right. Oh how I wish I could call her! She must be worried sick. I'm surprised the cops aren't on the lookout for me..Mabey Tadase told utau I was safe at home. Or the cops really are, looking for me. Is this man crazy? I don't even know his name! What happens if he's going to kill me when I fall asleep?

My eyes were filled with alarm, when he walked back in.

"Do I seem as if once you feel better I'm going to come and murder you?" he smirked at his comment.

"Wa-What? N-no!" I was filled with worry. It was as if he read my mind.  
"Stop reading my mind!"

He stiffled a laugh. "If it helps my name is ikuto, so you can search you mind for and masked murders named ikuto."

ikuto walked into another room and came out again, he was wearing scrubs and sighed. They were a dark blue and I giggled at him in such a look.

"Nice scrubs.."  
Ignoring my comment he tied his white shoe, "I'll bring some things back for your broken bones, and some other things you might need."  
"Amu...," he said my name for what seemed like the first time.

"Don't do anything stupid." with that he smirked and walked out the door.

I saw ikuto jump to the top of the roof and heard nothing. He was pretty graceful for his personalty. Sighing outloud I realized nothing will surprise me after this visit.

***whoa, this chappie was kinda long~ sorry if it feels like I'm going to fast I have that problem alot. :P I love you all for reviewing~ and gomen for spelling mistakes, I'm probably one if the worst spellers in the world, so if you don't know what the word is just ask me in a review~ xD*****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

***Sorry it was late! Best song to listen to is For the First time by The script. i don't own anything! Please enjoy!***

My nail was bitten to a stub. This "Ikuto" guy was starting to scare me.

_It's been over a hour now..I haven't changed clothes in forever and I smell. I feel gross and I'm in pain..this is just perfect isn't it?_

_Well..he did say he worked as a nurse. I guess I can trust him for awhile.._

_But what about Tadase? _

_I guess I can't do anything about him..I want to help him..so bad! The man im married- _

_No. Bad Amu._

_He hurt you like utau said. _

_He might hurt me again. I have to help myself now. _

The clock read 2:33pm so apparently I've been sleeping for awhile now. _Mabey he'll be back by 3...probably 4. Well I cant do anything without him here...Mabey I should check for guns._

Smirking to myself I looked around finally.

The room was small..Mabey a living room. A dark shade of yellow decorated the walls with brown furniture surrounding the room. It looked modern...but it was difficult to describe. It was modern..yet old..and extremely different.

There were tons of rooms and it seemed like each door led to something I would use.

Hmph..this is not fun. I might as well try to go to sleep..sitting up.

"Hey I got you some food." blue eyes stared at me.

"what kind?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and set a small plastic bowl down.

"I'm going to bandage up your wounds.."

I closed my eyes listening to him.

"When will I be able to take a shower?"

"At least..next week."

"Next week?" my eyes slammed open.

_"What?"_

"It's fine..you don't smell that bad.." he made a face and then chuckled.

"Well...tell me again what's wrong with me?"

"Your nose is broken and two of your fingers. And apparently so is your middle toe...it's bent weirdly."

Looking down I noticed what he

Meant. "Ewww!" I shreiked quietly. He smirked. "You have bruises all over your arm. And a cut on your forehead..." he chose his words carefully, "Whatever happened it was pretty bad..care to tell me what went on?" I looked away.

"I heard some things he said..was it that bad of a breakup?" "We're married." his eyes grew a bit bigger. "Well we are probably going to get a divorce..but how will I be able to get him to go to court when he's an acholohlic?" I bit my lip.

"You married a acolhlic?"

"He never was a drunkie. But...ok. So awhile ago it was our 2 month anniversary..."

...and I guess Here I am."

I sighed finishing.

"Want some coffee?"

My mouth dropped a little, at his response to my story.

"uhm. I guess..sure."

I felt happy holding the coffee. The warmth reminded me of when I was a child.

_It was winter and I had just built the biggest snowman, and ran to show my mama. She smiled and asked me if I wanted some cocoa. I laughed nodding my head. We made the cocoa together smiling and cuddled on the couch watching TV._

My eyes opened. "I wish I were a child again."

He sipped his coffee. "Don't we all?"

Sighing I put the cup down.

"When will I be healed?" I looked down at my hands.

"Probably by February."

"It's August though!"

"You got beat up pretty good. You still need to sign divorce papers right?"

"... Can I use your phone?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm going to fix you up. Just rest. I'll wake you when I'm done."

"Hmph..hurry."

He lay me down so I could rest. I watched him lay down.

"Before you go to sleep..this may hurt."

"hu-"

*Crack!*

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" he stared at me with concern. "Your toe was out of place."

"That Hurt!"

"Might as well go to sleep.."

"I can't go to sleep on comand idiot!"

He smirked at me.

"w-what?"

"Oh nothing...you know you can't bath yourself."

My face went red. "I can just fine. Thank you very much!"

"ooookkkkkaaayyy. If ya say so~"

"Ikuto."

"hm?" he put a cloth on my forehead.

"can I have my food now or what?"

"oh yeah." he stared at the bowl of soup. "well let's sit you up then."

"Ikuto!"

"Hm?" he put his book down.

"Can I take a shower now?"

"When was the last time you stood?"

"..."

He chuckled "let's try walking first."

"er.." he pulled me up by my waist onto a chairs armrest. "Try to stand up from here." he held onto me carefully.

"Ohmigosh. I can walk!"

I softly turned around and hugged Ikuto. "Thank you!" he turned away."Try to walk to the kitchen with me behind you." my eyes grew wide with worry.

"Go on."

Carefully...

_Right foot._

_Left foot._

_Right foot_

_Left foot._

_Right foot_

_Left foot_

_Right foot_

_Left foot_

_Right foot left foot. Right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot._...I heistainty stopped then started again.

_._

I was walking like normal. "I can walk at a fast pace." I cocked my head in confusion. "Why is that?" "Well some of your extremely bad bruises are going away on you legs, and your toes are in the process of getting healed.." I giggled a little. ":D"

Ikuto seemed surprised. "Ok..I need to do the things I should have done earlier. Call utau-"

"already did."

"What?"

"I stole your phone and returned the 9 messages she left on your phone." he played with it in his hands. "you should call her to come over."

"YOU STOLE MY PHONE!" I gasped at how calm he was. "Why?"

"I was getting annoyed..it kept beeping. :3"

Snatching the phone away from him I spat at him, "Can you get the shower ready for me? I'm going to call utau to bring some things over for me."

"I guess."

"And don't do anything stupid!" I yelled to him as he closed the door.

_123-333-1224_

"Hello utau?"

"Amu? Amu?" I heard her start to cry. "oh amu!"

"Here." utau handed me a bag of clothes. "Mabey you should go to a hospital amu.."

"She's safe here..don't worry."

Ikuto stepped by my side in the doorway. "Hm."

"Utau, I'm going to rest and take my _first_ shower I'll call you tomorrow okay? I'm really tired."

She nodded and hugged me. "Bye amu..I love you. Stay pink."

With a look shot at Ikuto she turned away and left. "Ok the shower is down the hall to the right then left." " thanks." he plopped on the couch with his book, and I grabbed my clothes and went into the shower.

"Enjoy your shower?" I was wearing a black tank top and dark blue plaid cami shorts.

"Mmm. Yeah. Do you have a blow dryer?"

"Hell no."

"hmphhh." my wet hair hung in my face. "Oh well."

"Is your foot cast ok?"

"Yup.."

He sniffed me. "You smell like strawberrys."

"Kya!" I backed away.

"Don't sniff me!"

"Hey your Not paying rent, I'm allowed to smell anything." he winked at his comment. I sweat dropped, "Pervert."

"You know I didn't even know I had a black eye.. Im happy it's going away." he shrugged.

"You should have seen yourself when I brought You home..it's been one week by the mark of today." I sighed. "I'll do the divorce papers next week." "Do you have a job?" "Not in this economy." he nodded his head. "Anyone else you want to contact to come over." "Haha, no..once I tell utau the world will know."

"About me capturing you?"

"No about tadase."

"mm." I sighed and went to go make some coffee.

He picked up his book.

_What a life._

***Please review! Thanks for the other reviews! If I have a snow day tomorrow I'll update my other story, Just make me happy. Luv you all! xD***


	6. Chapter 6

***Hai! :3 I'm in a happy mood. Hehe. So anyway I've decided to think of new time section divider things because my old ones weren't showing up in the chapter :l anyway it looks like this:******

**xX...Chapter 6...Xx******

**Or whatever chapter I'm writing. So yay! Like totally wonderfully wonderful. TEEHEE. I don't own nothing. At all. Anything that is copyrighted in this story..I don't own. :3 nom. Enjoyyyyy!***

_It's been a month today that me and Ikuto have been living together._

As soon as I started feeling better I was dusting ikutos house.

"Gosh do you even use anything in your house?" "Nope."  
Sighing I picked up a small Cat Statue. He came out of a room. "I finished your room finially." "Are you sure youll let me stay?" "Where else do you have to go?" I was quiet.

"That girl is getting married to your other friend right? There won't be room for you."

"You mean Utau and Kukai?" "Yeah.." something flashed before his face. "Do you know Utau...like are you related to her or something? You kinda look alike."

"In a way.. Anyway, someone brought over some clothes for you." he tossed a package on the couch next to me.

"I think it said it's from someone by the name of Yaya." "Oh!" I smiled opening the box. Clothes of yellows reds and hot pinks filled the box. Ikuto winced, "Wear those clothes and I'll never misplace you." he smirked. I stuck my Tounge out at him. "Oh shut up!"

***Knock..Knock*****  
**  
"Who could that be?"  
Ikuto walked quietly towards the door.

***Click!***

The door opened and I heard a small voice.

"Ikuto W-"  
Quickly he closed the door and grabbed me by the waist. "Hide!" gently he put me on the ground of his room.  
"Wh-What?"  
His eyes were serious. "It's tadase."  
My breath started to quicken. "N-no!"  
My head started to hurt...I was panicking. "Shh.. Calm down amu." he rubbed his hand against my cheek. "Stay quiet. I don't know what he wants but he's sure to get suspect something, okay? Here." he pushed me under his bed. "don't. Move." kissing my forehead he ran off.

_Gosh this feels like a war sence or something. What happeneds if tadase has a gun or something and he's here to hurt Ikuto. I'm sure he's heard that I live with Ikuto now. Oh gosh no! Ikutos been so kind to me..he even...wait.__  
_  
My mind went blank.

_He just kissed me.__  
_  
My face went red with embarrassment.

_._

_.GOD. IKUTO KISSED ME!__  
_  
_Wait. Amu. Ikuto could be dead right have to help! But..Ikuto did say not to move. Ah. I won't… he can take a drug addict. But. He kissed me...and.. I'm still married. Ikuto said he would go get the__divorce papers__tomorrow...I guess I kinda need to see tadase anyhow. So should I go help him?__  
__...__  
__No, I'm staying here.__  
_  
Sighing I giggled to myself_. Ikuto..I wonder if he likes me. Gosh amu you sound like a 10 year old. Your a adult now! But...Ikuto..he kissed me!_ I shrieked a mini fangirl scream.

"W-what was that?" a familiar voice said.  
"Ah I don't know...maybe my cat caught a mouse or something." Ikuto chuckled.

_W-what? Why did ikuto bring tadase in here?_

"Where is she then?"  
"I gave her some money to go her hair done."  
"Ah. Well..please tell her I'm sorry. And I would like to consider getting back together."  
My eyes grew large.  
"Mm..heres the papers she wanted to give you."  
_Papers?_  
"D-Divorce papers?"  
"Yes."  
I heard a crinkle of paper.  
"This is the court date." _Ikuto is being pretty cold. But he did almost kill me.._  
"Ah..ok.. Well I should get going..Er..bye Ikuto-San."  
"Yea. Goodbye."

His footsteps got quiet and I watched Ikutos feet leave the room.

_Why did Ikuto have the divorce papers? He told me he was going go get them tomorrow..but..maybe..ikutos does have some sort of liking to me_.

"He's gone"  
Crawling from under his bed I ran to give him a hug.

**Xx...Chapter 6...xX**

"Why did you have the papers?"  
I sipped on some warm cocoa.

"I had this thought..I knew we were going to need them."

"You knew he was coming over here?" "Yes." "How?" he turned and went into his room.

"Here."  
"What's this?"  
"Your copy of the divorce papers."  
"Court day is in 4 days?"  
"Yeah..sorry bout the short notice. Don't worry I took pictures of your injuries...wanna sue?"  
"No! I'm not sueing tadase!"  
"Allllrightt.."  
"Well..." I put down my cup of cocoa.  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"what?

Oh... What happeneds if he brought a gun? I needed to give you something before I could have died."  
Blushing, I watched Ikuto Start to leave the room.  
"Are you getting ready for work?"  
"Yeah." he turned and looked at me.  
"Er. Uh. Can I c-come?"  
He smirked. "Sure."

_Maybe This is too soon to start love again..but..I can trust Ikuto_.

***AWWWWWWWWWW KAWAII!****  
****sorry..major spazzing moment..I was listening to broken by lifehouse at the end so I just needed to do something cute like that :). Ok sorry it's so short! But I'll be updating more cuz Im finally done with school! *Is writing this on the 21st of December.* ok so I have a quick question. I think my first couple chappies are SUPER SUCKY! Haha :) so do you guys think I should re-do them? And if I do how do I edit the chapters without overloading all your inboxes? :O Teehee. Please review! :D*****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

***Ahhhhh! I just got a sudden burst of enthusiasm from re-reading all my reviews. T.T I'm really happy you all decided to read my story. Thank you so much! *Bows****

***P.S- there's alot of time skips in this chapter so please don't come and hurt me! .***

"Are you both absolutely sure about this?" , ikutos lawyer asked.

The man across the table nodded. "Yes."

"I am." I stared at tadase.

"Ok then..sign here...and Mr. Hotori you sign here...well then I'll be off. Thank you for business." closing his suitcase he walked out of tadases house.

"I'm going to go grab my stuff." I stood in the kitchen with glossy eyes.

"Uh. Ok. Do you know the man standing outside my door?"

"Yes. That Ikuto-kun. I'm staying with him." he followed me into my old room. "Is he a relative."

"no"

"Here want a bag?"

"No i don't have alot."

I grabbed some old clothes and my jewelry.

"Here." I took off my ring and gave it to him. "Have it"

**xX...Chapter 7...Xx**

"what did you get?"

"Just some old gold necklaces I can sell."

A quizzical look passed his face. "Where's your ring?"

"Gave it to him."

I threw all the white colored clothes in the dryer. Ikuto sat on top of the washer playing with his hair.

"Why? You could have sold it."

"He gave it to me I don't want him to sue me for it like they do on those court shows."

"But you took gold necklaces." he pointed out.

"Those were originally mine..there! All done. Anything else in mind you want me to clean?"

"Ahhh..." he thought. "No I'm all good. I have today off from work. What do you want to do?"

i walked into the main room. "I don't know. I've never had time to myself for awhile now."

"hmm..I think your healthy enough to go to the hot springs wanna go?"

"Mm! Sounds fun! I've never been to a hot spring. Can we stay the night?"

"Sure but I only have enough money for one room." he smirked. "Your such a pervert! I'm sure there's at least 2 beds in one room. Can we go?" I was smiling like crazy. "Sure sure. Just calm down before I have to knock you out with medication or something." I giggled and started to dance around the room.

**Xx...Chapter 7...xX**

"Are you here with that blue haired guy? He's totally _hot_!" a younger girl around 19 asked me. "Is he your boyfriend?" her friend chimed in, "Your so lucky!" "Umm. Uh..what?" I sweatdropped. I was naked in a hotspring and these girls are asking me about Ikuto? Uhh..

"Is he your boyfriend or what? Cuz we need permission!" ".not really but.." "Great!", her friend boasted, "Now we can use our charm and get him!" "Uh what? I-" "Let's go usagi!" "Alright! How do I look?"

"Naked!" usagi giggled and they both ran off.

_Poor Ikuto he always has girls running after him. But.._

_I smiled to myself_

_He kissed me._

_that's a good question though...what are we? Dating? Roomates? Friends? _

_Why should I even start another romance? My first went horribly wrong.. I've been living with Ikuto for almost two months...I can fully trust him. He's never lied..but._

Sighing I stared at the night sky.

_We arrived here pretty late, but it's nice out. _

_I wonder what ikutos doing.._

"Oi...little Missy."

My head turned to a old woman

"Hot springs are closing for tonight. You should get changed."

"Ah..thank you"

Snapping on a towel I dashed into the changing rooms.

_...humph..Kimono or normal clothes? _

_I say..Kimono..just because it's time to relax._

**Xx...Chapter 7...xX**

"It's so relaxing here." I came out of the bathroom with my pjs on.

"Which bed do you want." he pointed to a bed and a couch. "Theres only one bed..I'll sleep on the couch if you want." I started to get nervous thinking of what Ikuto was probably going to say next.

"We can share a bed if you want."

"Er.."

Grabbing me by the waist he spun me around the room, onto the bed. I started to laugh. "Fine. This is going to be the one and only time though." chuckled he tucked me into the small bed.

"Okkk.." he wrapped his arms around me, "Night amu~"

"Kya! What are you doing?" "Getting comfortable. :3"

"Ikuto! Try to give me at least a little space." he rubbed his head against my own.

"No..it's so cold we have have to snuggle to stay warm."

"ikuto.." I barely whispered. "What?" his eyes glanced up at me. "I never did this with tadase."

he closed his eyes and moved his arms so they wrapped around my waist. "I'm not tadase..I promise to never be like him."

**Xx...Chapter 7...xX**

"Is it just me or are those teenagers staring us down" Ikuto waved his fork around, and then slurped up some soggy pancakes. "I think they're looking at you.." disgust passed my face as Ikuto caked on even more syrup. "really Ikuto?"

"What? These things are nasty."

Sighing I poked at my fruit. "I'm not very hungry." he shrugged stealing my food. "Oi those girls are coming over here.."

"HI! I'm Kimki!"

"Cool." Ikuto took another one of my grapes.

"I hear you guys are brother and sister." I sweatdropped as Ikuto smirked. "Yeah right, ok can you go?" he almost spat at the teen.

"Umm..'' she looked hurt "okay.."

after she left i scolded ikuto, "Why were you so mean to her?" "Well do we look like brother and sister i mean she needs to use common sence and not barge into other peoples busniess." sighing i stared at ikuto. "Do you like my fruit or what? go get your own." playfuly i punched him. stealing another grape he shurgged. "If i call that waiter over here she might flirt with me." "what? no she wont..shes like 16." he held up a peice of paper. "_This_ is her phone number." my jaw dropped. "mabey you should stay in your house for the rest of your. life." "Why jealous?" Imeditally he responded. "N-no!" i turned my head.i raised my hand "waiter!"

"Yes?" she dashed over to were we sat and gapped at ikuto. "Uhh" *Cough cough* "Can we have some more fruit." "Oh! yeah uh sure.' she slowly walked away smiling ikuto. "Uh..creepy much" i mummbled. Ikuto chuckled, "very." "so when are you leaving for work today?" his face grew serious. "Amu theres something i have to tell you about my job.."

* Ahh i got a laptop so its eassier to write chapters now! anywho...please review!*


	8. Chapter 8

***Hai~ so sorry haven't updated in a loooonnggg time..basketball and dance have gotten the best of me. Plus I think that I think too much and then my skills somehow go down...that made no sense...haha. So I can promise you that this chapter isnt awesome..I'll try to edit it as much as I can...but..I hope you still enjoy :)***

**XxChapter 8xX**

"What about?" my hands started to get sweaty.

"I have to go to germany."

My head tilted.

"ok...so?"

He shook his head. "I can't afford two people."

My heart dropped. I froze, staring at his blue eyes.

"W-what? W-when are you leaving?"

he looked away, "29 days from now. Im staying for a month and a half...Tickets are too expensive..I'm sorry amu..I really don't want to leave you..but.. If I don't go they'll fire me. I can't support us without a job."

I sat quietly.

"Amu..."

"We can raise money! I'll start to work and..and we can go together!"

"I wish it was that easy."

Sadness was splattered across his face.

"I'm going to be..alone..what...tadase."

I started to quietly cry. "Tadase_..Tadase_." Ikuto didn't say anything. "W-what happeneds if he-"

"Come on." he grabbed my hand and threw money on the table. "Let's go and talk somewhere else."

**Xx...Chapter 8...xX**

_Ikuto..your leaving me..after all of the things we went through? Why? Work is no reason..I need you.._

I sighed.

_This is my fault. I need to start saving up money. I don't have time..it's almost time..27 more days.._

"Where are you going?" he peaked around the kitchen door corner.

"Um..to..Uh..go do some summer shopping ah, Hahahahahha... I mean spring..I mean Uh..I'll see you later..uhuh..IfINeedYouIllTextYouBye."

I Rubbed my head and sweatdropped.

"Amu-"

I slammed the door and ran outside.

***Sigh***

_That was close._

The paper was crippled up in my hands.

_2468_

_Tolem Street_

_Ichigo Market_

_I guess from now on I'm going to be putting food on shelves. _

Sighing I turned a corner and saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

"Who's there?" I spun around trying to focus in on the noise.

I heard someone sigh.

"Amu, what are you doing?"

Ikuto appeared wearing a dark thin jacket, and a scarf. Spring had only begun and it was still very cold.

"you followed me?"

"yeah...I always do."

"Kya!" I backed away. "That's kinda creepy.."

He smirked and finally walked closer to me. "How about I escort you to your mystery destination?" my face grew I slipped out of his reach. "Ikuto I'm 23 I can do things on my own! I don't need your help! Leave me alone to do my own things."

"No."

He had no expression.

"I want to make sure your safe."

I looked at him up and down.

"Fine..But you have to promise to not get mad." he eyes looked quizzical, then I passed him the piece of paper. "Amu..." his eyes met mine. "Yes I'm going to work at a food market. I'm sorry! But I want to raise money to go with you. To be with you."

_Silence..._

"Alright." he put the note in his back pocket. "We'll raise money together."

My face lit up. "Thank you Ikuto!" I hugged his arm as we walked to the market. "Your the best boyfriend ever!"

_Shit. Did I just say that? _

He chuckled, "What did you say?"

"Uhhhhhh nothing..." I blushed looking away, but still held on to his arm.

"Your the best girlfriend, amu." I blushed and tryed to resist not kissing him hugging him; this isn't supposed to happened.. "Er..thanks.."

He noticed my sudden sadness, and replied, "Do you want to be in a relationship?"

"I do..but..it's hard."

"Is this the place?" he pointed to a small wrecked shop. "Yeah..Come on let's go inside."

**XxChapter 8xX**

She spit her cigar onto the floor of the shop. "_Fine_! We can have one more worker..only minimum wage though. Little girl start cleaning up the floor and I want you boy to start fixing up the sign outside." "Yes ichigo-sama." i bowed at my new boss. I glanced up at Ikuto and he looked as if he were going to punch her. Ichigo gave Ikuto a death glare. "Um..haha" nervously I pushed Ikuto outside the door.

"I know not the best place but we can fix it up and we'll be living a fine life..maybe when ichigo-sama passes we'll get the store. I don't think she has any siblings. So let's try our best as if it were our own! Alright! Ok see you later! She's glaring at me I can feel it." Ikuto sweatdropped and turned to the paint cans waiting for him. I saw him mumble something before I ran inside.

"_IMU! _Come here and pick up these cigars off the floor, I'll be in the back." I sighed. "Um Ichigo-sama.." "_What?" _"M-my names amu.." "sure sure get to work."

**XxChapter 8xX**

_5:30..our shifts are over, finally_.

"Hey the inside looks a lot better."

"Yea I found some new shelves in the back room and washed the floor. The tiles pretty nice actually. What did you do to the outside?"

"Nothing."

I walked outside and looked at the sign.

_Ichigo's Market._

Then there was a cat next to it.

"Ikuto!" I grabbed his arm and pointed to it. "What is that?"

"a cat why?"

"Why couldn't you paint like a strawberry? Why a cat? She is going to be SO pissed! Uhhhhhh! Were going to be fired on day one!" he chuckled, "don't worry amu." I glared at him, "how much does it even cost to fly to germany?"

"Around 100,000 yen." "at minimum wage.." "yeah.." "I'll get two jobs then!" I stared at the the sun setting. "I can do it." he smiled next to me. "We can."

***Ta-da! There was my sucky chapter! IM SO SORRY! T.T well I hope you enjoyed at least some parts, and if you chose to review I'll give you a cyber huggle~***


	9. Chapter 9

***Aww. *Tears up.* I love my reviewers. *Huggles everyone* :D ok here my gift to you! The chappie! :3**

**Small update: sorry it was so late you guys! I had to study for midterms..a lot..but now they're all over! (getting As and Bs on them ^3^) and heres my CHAPTER! yay! :D***

"Ikuto!" I rushed into the laundry room, "Get ready for work, your already 3 minutes late."

_I feel like a housewife._

"Okay okay, I'm ready. Relax amu." he kissed my forehead and fled outside.

_That's the 16th time he's done that. _

I smiled.

_Sixteen times has he kissed me on my forehead. But..that means today marks only 11 more days. Were not even close to 100,000 yen._

_With only the market job we won't get far. Nobodys hiring. I can't even count how many times I've applied for a job. _

_Hmph._

I sat down and sipped some Pepsi. **(Pepsi in Japan..ohh yeahh XD ;3)**

_Now what? Ichigo doesn't want us to work till friday. This isn't going to work. I'm going to be alone again...Well I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life anyway...I might as well get used to it. _

**XxChapter 9xX**

"Dont be so hard on yourself."

Ikuto shrugged.

"Were not going to make it..we have only 11 days."

He sighed, and picked lint off his scrubs.

"this wont work..we need to figure out a plan..i mean..Hey! Dont give me that look. Anything could happen..the house could catch on fire,Tadase could come and try to kill me..i mean you never know!"

"Come on amu be practical."

I followed him out of the kitchen onto the couch.

"Well what can I..or _WE_ do? I hate sitting around here doing nothing."

"We'll have to sit around and hope maybe the whole thing will be canceled."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"One to a million." ikuto smirked at me.

"Not funny!"

"Amu..Listen..if we dont make enough money itll be fine. Ill call you whenever i can, and you can just hang out at Utaus if she'll let you."

I sighed and my sight drifted towards the ceiling.

"I hate to say it; but ill miss you."

"Who wouldnt miss me?"

"A lot of people." playfuly, i punched him, and stood up from the couch.

"Im heading to bed."

"Alright."

"..."

"Night amu?"

"Oh! Uh-Night Ikuto."

**xXchapter 9Xx**

"_****_!" Jumping out of my bed i screamed. "_WHAT_ are you doing in my _BED_?"

"The heat got turned off..i was cold.. :3"

"Ikuto! You just scared the living _shit_ out of me! At least tell me when your going to pop into my bed!"

"Sure sure. Anyway get back in here, you were nice and warm."

"Uh. No thanks. =_="

"Aww... :3"

"Ikuto,why is the heat turned off?"

"..." ikuto looked away.

_Bills...this is all getting too familar_

Then i snapped.

"I-I cant do this. This relationship is getting too close. I cant.i cant i cant! I just got devorced..ohmigosh i cant..i have.." i looked ikuto in his eyes. "This is my fault. Forget you ever met me. Dont..follow me.." stumbling i ran outside the door into the living room, trying to open the front door.

"Amu." he leaned against a doorway.

The door opened. "Ikuto..i cant do this to you."

I looked down as tears started to fall.

"If you leave youll just hurt me.."

His eyes were empty, "your not a pain to me..."

_Silence._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you."

My heart broke and it fell out of me."No!Nononononoonoo! Dont say that ikuto! _Nonononono_!"

I sat on the ground,away from him. He walked over and before appeared a michevious cat.

"Amu, ill always love you, ill always protect you. Even if i leave your side ill come back. I dont care if you dont love me. I want to see you happy and at peace; away from harms way. Please." his arms wrapped around mine.

"I-I-I C-C..." i wispered in his ear. He wiped a tear from my eye. "Crying doesnt suit you."

"I-Ikuto..I-I..need to tell you something-"

_ikuto...i..think-_

***Ring~* (Ring ring banana phone! :D)**

He picked it up on the 3rd ring.

"Hm?...What? No i cant...Im sorry...please, really?...Sorry...what?...Why cant i have the regular date?...She quit?...what about-...I cant..i have serious problems going on-...please!...No!"

"was that..?" i walked over to where ikuto stood.

"I just..got..fired..."

_He looked strange. A face ive never seen._

_Broken._

"Ikuto-"

"Im going to go lay in bed..im not feeling very well."

I wiped my eyes.

_Time to be strong._

"Ok.."

**XxChapter 9xX**

_Hmm..what would ikuto want.._

_Probably me to "snuggle" with ..he said he had serious problems going on..i wonder what he meant...i need to know more about the serious ikuto. Hes so complicated. _

I grabbed a warm cloth and carried it to ikutos room.

***Knock* **

"Its me ikuto."

"Come in."

_This is the first time ive ever seen ikutos room..i wonder what itll look like.._

***Click!***

"Oh."

_Everything has a place. Books are in bookshelfs; papers in folders; his bed made. But..everything has dust on it._

"I thought you would be in bed.."

"No..look at the stars amu."

_His room had a belconacy that had a wonderful veiw of the dark sky. _"W-wow.i havent ever really looked at the sky at nighttime." "Really?" "Well.." nervously i chuckled, "I have but i would always be say something like_ -Oh its just the stars nothing interesting- _you know." "Mm." he nodded.

An ackward silence passed until he looked in my eyes.

"Im not going to germany."

I ran into ikuto in a hug.

"so they did..?"

"Fire me? Yes." he sighed. "Its a long story. Lets go inside..its getting cold." his hand slipped in mine.

**XxChapter 9xX**

"Utau..is my sister."

"What?" i looked at his deep eyes.

"Yes..were related by you heard me on the phone..i said something about serious problems..well.." he looked away.

"My father..was found dead today."

***DUN DUN DUNNNNN. alright it the ending makes no sence at all, but by the next chapter it will (like why he told amu utau was his sister.) sorry its short and gomennnnn about the lateness! o blame it on edumation not me! xD anyways please review and i love you all! ;D***


	10. Chapter 10

Ith 10

*The end is very close*

*Update: This is a very old chapter :( new one ill be working on!*

Wait...

"What?"

No..

My bangs covered my eyes. "H-how..?"

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "they dont know yet, his body was just identfied...when i was 17..i went to search for him. I dropped out of school just to find him..and..i gave up. Went to college and got a job. i met the love of my life..and this happened." "I-Im so sorry ikuto!" i hugged him as my eyes grew glossy. "Here i am complaining about..you LEAVING me when..ohmigosh..ikuto.." he hugged me back. "Amu.. with me."

I stared at him and my lips suddenly met his. His lips were soft and felt like velvet. The kiss was passionate and felt sad..as if it were a kiss meant for a funeral.

Ikuto pulled away. "Amu.."

"Sorr-"

A loud banging could be heard. It was vilolent as if someone were hitting thr door with a 2 ton rock.

"who..?"

"Stay here..ill be right back."

Something didnt feel right...

"go underneath the bed."

"why-"

" do it." (Nike reference? XD)

XxChapter 10xX

There was so much screaming. I could tell the voices apart easily. Yet words didnt make any sence.

Tadase and ikuto.

There was a another man also.

I heard my name numerous times. Muderous screams.

Stomping.

Running.

Then i heard a glass item break.

At this noise..i finally cuncluded that i will be no more of a pest, and such of a heroine.

xXchapter 10Xx

"Stop already! STOP!" i ran into the room where men stood.

Glancing at ikuto, his mouth was opened a little.

"Amu! Amu amu amu!" a blonde, tired boy ran into me. "This man! This man! Hes convicted of crimes! Live back with me!" begging he squeezed me.

"Yes what said is right."

I pushed tadase away,"H-how may that be? If i didnt just hear now a bottle of some sort crush im guessing mr. Hotori didnt do that? What about the other noises?"

The man in a gray suit with a red tie grew sweaty.

"Is that assult or battery? Oh wait..its both? Am i correct?"

"That cat did much worse!"

"As in..?

"He kidnapped you. No matter how you look at it. Hes caught on tape stealing things from his work and he refuses to...uh..*cough* buy health care insurace!"

"Health care? Is that so?"

"Ok i made that last one up, but you and i both know very well about stealing and kidnapping. Technally you stole wife." he pointed out to ikuto.

"Yeah BITCH!"

tadase rolled his eyes and danced in a swaggered motion.

Ikuto sighed and finally sat on the floor,"How would amu know about my work."

The man shrugged,"Its was for one of amus injurys correct? She should have known where you were getting the things."

"Amu you have HALF AN ARM!"

(yes throughtout the story i totally forgot about this major detail . gomen!)

"From you!"

"Listen," ikuto started, "I dont want any trouble i have a lot of things goimg on..can you both come back later?"

His red tie wrinkled a little, "AB-so-LUT-ly NOT! This is an important matter! We need to discuss this, as a fact of the law!"

"Heres a fact sir, Mr. Hotoris drunk, he threw glass items at ikuto-kun, your tie is ugly, i dont know your frekkin name and mr. Hotori called ikuto a bitch, so if you dont mind leave our house now, before we sue you for whatever you broke, and coming on our property!" "Excuse-"

"GOOD BYE!"

"I love you amu~~" tadase shouted.

The door slammed and the room was quite.

Ikuto had a ackward face.

"Whats wrong?"

"...nothing."

"The laws after you."

"You sounded so professional."

"Your lucky i came out."

"You should be a lawyer~"

"Ikuto!"

"What?" "He could have hurt you." "That drug addict? I dont think so." "Do you have to be so reckless?" he chuckled a little, "Im not the reckless one." "Is that directed towards me?" "Why yes it is." he smirked. "..."

"Listen amu lets go to sleep its very late." glancing at the clock i shook my head,"I want to hear about your father."

He sighed.

"Lets go in my room and ill tell you about him." with a smile he took my hand.

XxChapter 10xX

"Morning sleepy head."

Ikuto petted me.

"W-what?"

I sweatdropped. "This is all too familar."

Ikuto lay in bed with me cuddled next to him..except..

Ikuto..

Was shirtless.

"Where the &$* is your shirt."

"I actualy dont know.." sitting up he looked around. "I dont see it, so.." he looked down, "you must be wearing it."

Which was sadly correct.

"O_o"

I was wearing ikutos shirt- what the hell happened?


	11. does have lemons! ch11

*** ;) ***

"Ikuto..your shirt is gone." my wide eyes looked down and saw a baggy shirt on me. "Hey Amu can I have that back?" I gasped and blurted out, "Did we have sex?" His blue eyes smiled a little.

"I doubt it..take it off."

"What? You perv!" I started to get up. "You know your wearing your shirt under my shirt." He relaxed a little laying down on his back. "Oh..uh..I knew that.." blushing, I took the shirt off and handed it to him. "Didnt you say you were cold or something last night?" my face turned redder than before.

"Hmph! I'm sure but er..yeah..I...ummm...IM GOING PEE." "Have fun." he smirked and closed his eyes.

_Oh boy._

**XxChapter 11xX**

"Ikuto! Look! Look!" I grabbed his warm hand and gesturded towards the TV screen.

"Tadase is in jail!"

Relief floated across both of our faces. "It says for abuse and he recently robbed a drug store...wow."

"Sit down..your face is a little pale." I swaggered towards the couch and sat next to Ikuto, snuggling up against him, I spoke,"How long has it been?"

"about 9 months." I paused. "I've loved you for awhile then." I closed my eyes when I felt him tense up. "What?" I moved from him and looked into his eyes. "I love you Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He wrapped his arms around me with a warm smile. "You saved saved me, in every possible way. You helped me when I was hurt..Ikuto.." He stuck his tounge out at me. "I love you too."

"we should get a cat." I giggled, "I already have one." He cocked his head, "You do?" "Yes. He's tall, has blue hair and these beautiful blue eyes. He's the weirdest cat I've ever owned." his eyes sparkled and nudged me with his head.

"Your dad would be so proud of you." I smiled and petted his head. He stiffed and I could hear his breath.

"I know it's hard to talk about it..but everything happened for a reason,that drunk driver...maybe he helped you." I waited for a reply, but nothing came about.

"Do you know what I mean?"

"I would have never met you." I gasped. "I wasn't thinking that." sitting up he sighed and then a small smirk danced across his face. "But it's true."

Scooting closer I played with his hair. It felt like a cats fur, that tickled my hand.

"Tell me about you and Utau."

Shrugging his voice sounded softer. "Well, were brother and sister. She had a huge crush on me when we were teens. Then you know about my dad, who left when we childern. Pretty much it."

"Was Utau surprised to see you? That one day when she came to give me my stuff, do you remember?"

"mmmhmm. No I don't think she was...she knows I leave for awhile but I always show up one way or another."

My jaw dropped a little, so my mouth formed half of a O. "No I will never disappear from your sight amu hinamori." A sigh of relief passed through me.

"So..what are we going to do now? We have no income and we need to pay taxes."I looked down at pills of bills. "You worry too much" "Ikuto!" he sighed,"You should go to law school." "mm..maybe." "I'm sure hospitals are hiring somewhere." "Maybe I should work at a childerns hospital?" I smiled and hugged the blue eyed man. "That would be so cute." he smirked, "i wish I could I stay here and just smell you." I shrieked noticing his nose was oddly close to my neck. "You are just like a cat...weirdo."

**XxChapter 11xX**

"Ikuto! You should really pay for what you took at your old work..how much do you think it all costed?" looking down at a list of bills Ikuto turned the corner from the kitchen into our living room.

Plainly he shrugged. "I guess. I'll give the money to the secretary, and run." he paused thinking. "Probably around 7,000 or 6,000 yen." **(Around 700 or 600 US dollars.)**

"What?" "Yeah, that's not that much in medical terms." I sighed plopping the papers on ikutos coffee table. "You have so many bills to pay. Have you found a part-time job yet?"

"I saw this one job for a doctor assistant that pays well and I only have to work every other day."

"You should go for a interview." Ikuto sighed sitting down next to me. "I like staying home everyday with you thoughh~" giggling I kissed him on his cheek. "You need to get off your lazy butt and get a job."

Smirking he started to kiss me on my neck. "Ikuto~" His kisses found his way towards my mouth and he forcefully kissed me. I started to laugh as Ikutos hand touched my thigh and slowly moved up to my face where he cupped my face. I pushed him down so I was on top of him kissing his soft, velvet lips. He started to unbutton my shirt with a small smirk smeared across his face. I started to take off his own shirt and he gently slipped off mine.

***SO yeah..well that's a weird ending...err...O_O I did say there would be lemons right? xD well this the second to last chapter. Yes the "last" chapter is going to be really short and just really a narration of what happened to Ikuto and amu. Well who would have guessed I would have ended them having s*x O_o So..err..I don't know.I think that's kinda a weird ending..I guess it's a happy ending..but I feel like I'm forgetting something! Urghhh! Well if you just have any questions I'll probably answer them in the next chapter! Thank you all for reviewing! x)* **


	12. The small end

_Amu and Ikuto._

_Ikuto and Amu._

They are happily in love I'm happy to report. Well..who am _I_ you ask? I'm Tadase. Heh. Well someone has to report their love right?_ *sigh* _don't look at me like that. Well, should I explain my situation to you? No I'm not going too. Ok maybe I will. Only because I feel bad that your judging me right now.

Well..after I got out of jail I kinda..stalked amu and Ikuto. After a couple of years they got married. You should have seen amu on her wedding day, she was beautiful. She wore a strapless light pink and gray dress. I remember like it was yesterday. She was sweating alittle and looked extremely nervous. After about the third trip down the asile she nervously smiled and looked up at Ikuto. Blushing she stared at him. Ikuto stood there smiling. His smile switched to a smirk every now and then and she finally made it by his side.

Smiling wide she hugged him, as the crowd aww'd. It looked like Ikuto bit her ear and amu started to laugh. Inside joke I assumed. I was sitting behind a bush watching a dark cloud pass by. It looked like a bad day for a wedding, shrugging it off I watched the wedding go on and on. Amus hair looked so shiny and soft. After awhile of sitting behind a bush, my butt started to lose all feeling. I stood up and decided to leave beause I didn't really want to be that creepy dude people will talk about for years. I tried to leave without getting seen but I did get spotted. "_Hey_!" I heard someone shout at me but I started to run.

I wasn't going to ruin this for amu and Ikuto.

"I said _Hey_!" a woman grabbed my shoulder and turned me around from where I was trying to run away from. I looked at her quiet blue eyes. "Why do you look so familiar?" I shrugged and started to slowly move away. "Err..I have to go."

"I'm Suzauki." she smiled at me with warmth. "I've seen you on TV." blushing I rushed away. "I don't want to be seen as a criminal here." I murmmered underneath my breath. "Whoaa there. I think everyone deserves a second chance...don't judge so easily." she winked at me, and held out her hand. "I'm amus cousin by the way.. So I know everything..I think before you leave, you should apologize to amu..amu and Ikuto both."

"If only I could. Listen. I don't want to get into this with anyone._ Leave me alone_.." I looked at her with slight pain and walked away.

"Well then. Let's be alone together." Her blonde hair bounced up and down as she grabbed hold of my arm.

I don't know how I looked or what I did, but we ended up together by a water fountain in a garden we stumbled upon. And then it started too pour rain right when I kissed her.

**XxChapter 12xX**

I know you probably don't think I should get a second chance. You think "look at what you did to amu..now your dating her cousin?" I guess she was okay with it. Me and Suzauki are dating now and you can say were happy. We talk alot. And we don't go out to drink, only on holidays, and I control my drinking now..thank you very much! Anyway, me and Suzauki have been dating for 2 years now. It's pretty much the same situation with Ikuto and amu, their still married, and amu's actually pregent.

They say they want to raise at least two or three kids and they have such a beautiful innocent love. I know they'll stay together, till death do them part. And I'm even going to pop the question to Suzauki soon. I hope we live a great life together.

_I don't want to make her life hell. _

**Thank you all for supporting me over the coarse of this story..I just **_**had **_**to make one final very small, chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and all of your reviews mean so much to me, this is one of the first stories I've ever written and I'm happy I've shared it with you all. :) **

**My thanks go out to you**

**~Rainchill**


End file.
